Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10p - 10m}{4m + 2p} - \dfrac{6p + 4}{4m + 2p}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10p - 10m - (6p + 4)}{4m + 2p}$ $k = \dfrac{4p - 10m - 4}{4m + 2p}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{2p - 5m - 2}{2m + p}$